Mojo's Sequel
by byproducts
Summary: Mojo takes his revenge on Wolverine and Nightcrawler by abducting someone close to both of them.


Disclaimer: Don't own

**A/N: For all you who subscribe to me. I know this isn't an update for Change of scenery. And I'm truly sorry. I still don't have my computer back. And I typed this on a friends that I borrowed. As soon as I get my computer back I will update Change of Scenery. Thank you all for your patience. **

Rogue awoke with a headache, face down in the dirt. What the heck happened? She wondered. Had she been in a fight? She pulled her self up and tried to remember. She had been heading home from the store and then. And then what? She shook her head to clear it. Some one had grabbed her from behind. Some one with metal arms. Then she woke up here. But where was here? She looked around. She seemed to be in some kind of desert ghost town, like from an old cowboy movie.

Suddenly a image appeared in the sky above her. It was a image of a misshapen man with metal dreadlocks on his head. "Welcome to the long awaited return of Mojo's Hunting Grounds! Or first episode back will star The Rogue! X-men! Surrogate daughter to The Wolverine! Sister to the Amazing Nightcrawler!"

"You have to be kidding me!" Rogue yelled out loud. Mojo took me! She seethed to herself. How the heck am I gonna get out of this? She wondered.

Bobby was in the kitchen heating up soup for a sick Kitty when Logan came in. "Hey Logan." He said glancing up.

"You seen Rogue?" Logan asked. "She was suppose to meet me in the Danger Room a half hour ago."

Bobby paused, realizing something. "She ran out to get Kitty some more orange juice and some magazines. But that was two hours ago. She should have been back by now."

Logan grunted and walked out of the room. He checked around the mansion, just in case he had missed her. But it only confirmed his suspicions. Rogue wasn't here. He headed to the garage to get his bike.

He headed to the nearest store, where Rogue would have gone to. He sniffed. He could smell her. She had been here not to long ago. He found her bike still in the parking lot. There was a grocery bag on the ground near by. He sniffed again. Someone else had been her with her. "Spiral." He said out loud. "If Spiral was here that only means one thing, Mojo."

Mojo happily pranced around his control room. His new control room. Those X-men had destroyed his old one. And now he had payback. And such beautiful payback. He had taken the girl that meant so much to both of them. And he would film her demise and then stream it strait to the X-men. They would be able to do nothing to help her and it would show everyone the price of messing with Mojo!

He turned his attention to his monitor. The Rogue was running for her life from some of the Revers. Mojo laughed cheerfully. "All is going swimmingly!" He said in a singsong voice. "Is the feed being beamed to the X-men's mansion?"

"Yes sir." Spiral told him.

"Excellent." Mojo said rubbing his hands together.

Rogue ran as fast as she could. She could hear her adversaries gaining on her. She had to figure away out of here. There were two of them and she couldn't get close enough to either of them to absorb them without getting hit by their guns. She needed a plan. She ran behind one of the broken down buildings. She kicked the back door in and ran inside. She yanked a plank off one of the boarded up windows and hid herself behind a overthrown table. She pulled off one of her gloves and waited.

The first man entered the house and as soon as he came near the table Rogue jumped up and touched his bare arm. As the second man entered she grabbed the plank and slammed it in to his face. With both men out of commission Rogue paused to take a breath. One problem down. She thought. But she still needed to find away out of here and who knew what Mojo would throw at her next.

Logan returned to the mansion to let the others know what he had uncovered. He found everyone on the living room huddled around the television. "What are you all doing? We need to suit up. Mojo's taken Rogue." He said.

"We know." Scott said not turning from the television.

"What do you mean?" Logan barked. He walked into the room and over to the group around the television. Feelings of anger and distress wracked his body as he saw Rogue on the television screen. "What is this?" He yelled.

"It stared about twenty minutes ago. The television turned it's self on, and it's on every channel." Bobby told him. "We have been trying to figure out any clues from watching it."

"Find anything?" Logan asked.

"Nothing so far. It seems to be deserted desert town. But when Mojo took you and Kurt you said that you were in a forest but it was underwater. So she could be anywhere." Hank said. "Jean is trying to use Cerebro to find her but either she hasn't searched in the right place yet or something is blocking it."

"This is not good. Mojo somehow knows that she is my sister and that she is very important to you." Kurt told him. "I think this is his revenge on us."

"Can you trace the feed?" Logan asked.

"Maybe." Forge said.

Logan growled.

"Um, I'll get right on that." Forge said.

Rogue walked through the ghost town trying to figure out her next move. She had found that there was some kind of force field around the town. But she knew somewhere there had be a way out of here. The information she had picked up from the guy she had absorbed hadn't helped. He had been brought inside by Spiral and had just been told to kill her but not to quickly. Her train of thought was cut off as she painfully slammed to the ground, as something hit her in the back.

Rogue forced her self up and began to run. She hadn't even heard anyone approach. What had hit her? Her back felt like it was on fire. She ran around the side of a building and took a chance to peak around. She was confused when she saw no one. Suddenly she heard a small noise behind her. She turned quickly and saw a man approaching her. He was tall with brown hair but his eyes caught her attention the most. They were red on black. She thought they might have been beautiful if it wasn't for the metal wires pulling back his eyelids. He had some kind of contraption on his head and wires were also pulling at his mouth. She watched stunned as he pulled something out of his jacket. It was a playing card. It began to glow magenta. Rogue suddenly knew what had hit her. She took this as her cue to begin running again.

Mojo spun around in metal carriage. He was a genius. Having the mutual enemy of The Wolverine and The Amazing Nightcrawler be the one to destroy The Rogue would just be the icing on the cake of his revenge. The one known as Gambit had been hard to get and he had lost one of his Revers to the fight Gambit had put up. But it had been worth it. So very worth it. "How are the ratings?" He asked.

"Sky rocketing." Spiral told him.

Mojo chuckled gleefully as he sent Gambit after The Rogue once again.

Logan growled with frustration as he watched Gambit chase Rogue. Of all the people to be there, why did it have to be Gambit. The mutant was powerful and even if Rogue managed to get him free of that mind controlling head gear, he would abandon her if it would save his own skin. "Anything yet?" Logan asked.

"Nothing. There seems to be something interfering. But I'm still working at it." Forge replied.

Logan growled in frustration again. They had the blackbird prepped and ready to go as soon as Forge found anything. He turned his attention back to the screen. Hang on kid. He thought. We'll find you.

"We have to find her Logan." Kurt said in a worried voice.

"We will." Logan told him.

Rogue was getting tired. No matter where she ran or hit, this guy could find her. She had to figure out a way to get that head gear off of him. It was her only chance. If only she could get close enough to touch him. She could knock him out and then rip off the gear. If she touched him for a short amount of time maybe she could just knock him out for a small amount of time. Then maybe when he woke up he could help her get out of here. She saw a latter on the side of the building she was running next to. She quickly climbed up it and prayed that her quickly formed plan would work.

Rogue watched as the man walked around the corner. When his back was to her she jumped down on to it and touched his face before he could react. They both feel hard to the ground. She rolled off of the man and pushed through his memories. They were confusing and jumbled. She vaguely wondered if it was because of the mind control. She forced herself up and grabbed on to the head gear. She cried out as it painfully shocked her. She pushed herself to hold on and finally the thing came off. She looked down at it and realized it was glowing magenta and quickly threw it away from her. She watched it blow up a few feet away.

Mojo cried out in horror. "No no no no no!" He yelled. "This is not in the program!" He slammed around the control room. "Spiral go take care of them before he wakes up!"

"Yes sir." Spiral said.

Logan almost cheered as Rogue took Gambit down. The kid was doing a good job of holding her own. Even with the situation she was in, he couldn't help but feel proud of her.

Kurt did cheer. He was terribly worried about his new found sister. He had just found out she was his adopted sister. He didn't want to lose her when he had just truly found her.

"I've got it!" Forge yelled happily. "The feed is coming from a satellite in space."

"Where is it getting it's feed?" Logan demanded.

"Uh. I'll keep working." Forge said.

Rogue kicked at the man to try and get him to wake up faster. Something about his eyes was bothering her. Something pulled at the back of her mind. Then she thought about his powers. Suddenly it dawned on her. Logan had told her about a mutant thief that had broken into the mansion and then tried to blow up Genosa for President Kelley. Gambit was his name. Just her luck to get stuck needed help from a guy like that. She looked down as she heard him stir. Before she could check on him a portal opened.

Rogue rose to her feet as she watched Spiral come through the portal. She bent down and scooped up some rocks. She hoped Gambit's power would hold out a little longer. She stepped in front of Gambit and charged the rocks. She chucked the rocks at Spiral stunning her. While Spiral was distracted she spun around and grabbed Gambit forcing him to his feet.

"Huh?" Gambit said.

"No time run." Rogue said dragging him with her.

Rogue cursed as she felt Gambit's powers fade from her. She need a new plan.

"What is going on here, Chere?" Gambit asked as they ran.

"Reality tv." Rogue answered.

"I'm afraid that doesn't quite clear it up for me." Gambit said.

"Guy called Mojo kidnapped us. He was mind controlling you to force you to kill me. I got the thing controlling you off, now we are running away from the person he sent after us. He also filming all this for his tv show." Rogue said. "Now run faster."

"Alright." Gambit said picking up the pace.

They came skidding to a stop as a portal opened in front of them. Gambit pulled out a few cards from his pocket and charged them. He threw them as Spiral and then grabbed Rogue's gloved hand and pulled her with him as he ran. "Do you know of any way out of here?" Gambit asked.

"I think she maybe our only way out. There is some kind of force field around the town and I couldn't find any gaps or doors." Rogue told him.

Logan practically pushed Bobby and Scott on to the blackbird. Forge had finally found where the original feed what coming from. A ghost town in New Mexico. Forge was staying behind to monitor the feed and Jean and Hank were staying to watch the television, so they could update him on any changes.

Kurt teleported him self on board and was already strapped in by the time the others got on. "Don't worry Rogue. We are coming." He said.

Rogue could barely run anymore. She was so tired and she ached all over. Her back was screaming in pain. If it wasn't for Gambit pulling her along she would have collapsed to the ground. This wasn't working. Spiral just kept popping up in front of them. They needed a new plan. "I have an idea. Can you distract her?" She asked.

"Oui." Gambit said.

Rogue let go of his hand and moved away from him. Spiral's portal opened in front of Gambit and he began to engage her using his bo staff. Rogue pulled off her glove and crept up behind the women. She round house kicked the woman knocking her down and then grabbed her bare arm. She held on gathering information on where they were and how to get out. She let of and stepped away. Dizzy she began to fall but Gambit caught her.

"What did you do to her, Chere?" Gambit asked.

"My powers absorb people. I get pieces of their memories and in the case of mutants I get their powers for a little while." Rogue told him.

Gambit nodded slowly taking it in. "Did you find out how to get us out of here?" Gambit asked.

"Yes. Just hold on to me, sugar." Rogue said with a smile. She then opened a portal with Spiral's powers and they stepped in.

Mojo panicked as he watched the screen. His ratings! What would happen to his ratings! His panic grew as a portal started to open across the room. He watched in horror as Rogue and Gambit stepped through it. "Hello Mojo." Rogue said with a smile.

"I believe we have a score to settle, no?" Gambit said.

"You can't do this to me! This is my revenge! You will pay for ruining my revenge!" Mojo cried. He then used the tail like contraption on his carriage to strike at them. Gambit and Rogue jumped out of the way.

Gambit charged some cards and threw them at Mojo. Mojo screamed in anguish as the cards hit him. Gambit then took his bo staff and swung it at Mojo, hitting him across the head knocking him out.

Gambit walked over to Rogue and helped her up. "You all right Chere?"

"Yeah." Rogue said.

Gambit looked her over and saw her back. "Your back. Did I do that to you?" He asked.

Rogue nodded. "Yes, but it wasn't your fault. You were being controlled." She told him.

"I would still like to make it up to you." Gambit said giving her his most charming smile. "Maybe I could take you to dinner?"

Rogue stared at him. "I have no control over my powers." She explained. "You can flirt all you want but it won't go any where."

"Well now that's to bad." Gambit said. He smiled at her again. "But I'm sure I could find away to touch you without touching you."

Rogue shivered. But before she could respond the door burst open and Logan stepped through it, with Kurt close behind. "Looks like I'm late for the party." Logan said.

"Logan, Kurt!" Rogue cried and ran over to them. She threw her arms around both of them, one arm hugging both of them.

"Wow. I came to and only Logan and Kurt gets the love." Bobby said.

Rogue laughed. "Thank you Bobby." She said.

"You all right, darling?" Logan asked her.

"Yeah. I pretty tired and my back hurts. But I'm okay." Rogue said.

Logan touched her face for a moment with his bare hand. He let go and stepped back shakily.

Rogue felt her back heal as Logan's healing powers flowed through her. "Logan!" She cried angrily.

"Lets get out of here." Scott said stepping in. "The MRD have been notified that there are mutants here. I know he's an alien but they will take him anyway I'm sure. So lets get out of here before they arrive."

"Alright." Logan said. Then sighed. "Gumbo help me drag this thing out of here," He said pointing a Mojo.

Gambit nodded. It took all of them to get Mojo out of the space craft he was in. Logan then grabbed a few small bombs out of the Blackbird. "Don't want Mojo to have a get away car." He said and placed the bombs in the space craft. After they had taken off in the Blackbird, Mojo's ship blew.

After arriving at the mansion, Hank patched Gambit up. And Gambit then got ready to leave. "Well Mon Chere, I guess this is it." He said turning to Rogue.

"I guess so." Rogue said with a small smile.

"I would still like to take you to that dinner." Gambit said.

"I'll think about it." Rogue said.

"I guess that's all I can ask." Gambit said. He took her gloved hand in his and gave it a lingering kiss. He heard Wolverine unsheathe his claws behind him. And Kurt growl to his right. "Guess that's my cue to go. See you soon, Chere." He gave her hand one last kiss and walked out the door.

Rogue smiled as she watched Gambit leave. She didn't think she would mind him coming back to see her.

"That Cajun better not even think of coming back here." Logan snarled.

"He better not!" Kurt second.

Rogue began to laugh hysterically and everyone in the room looked at her like she was crazy. "Sorry." She said. "Long day."

"You should get some rest, Rogue." Hank told her.

All the attention on Rogue turned to the stairs as Kitty walked down. The petite brunette came down the stairs with a tissue box in her hand. "Hey guys do we have any more tissue?" She asked coughing a bit. "Oh hey Rogue. Did you ever get to the store to get me some more orange juice?"

Rogue began to laugh hysterically again. Most of the group in the room joined in.

"What?" Kitty asked. "What I miss?"


End file.
